


She Could Feel The Music

by TheDarkRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Music, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: She could feel the music, down deep in her soul. It ran through her veins like blood, fueled her body like air and danced through her skin like rain on hot pavement.





	She Could Feel The Music

She could feel the music, down deep in her soul. It ran through her veins like blood, fueled her body like air and danced through her skin like rain on hot pavement. The music was pure. Sweet. Beautiful. She opened her mouth and the music poured forth like a deluge of fresh water into the hungry, dry stream beds of the audience’s ears. They drank up every word, every note, every sound. 

Her voice soared through the air, a free bird in flight; wheeling, darting, turning on a dime. It softened and the audience bent closer. It creshendoed and they leapt back. Spellbound they listened. The music thrummed in air, making it almost visible, almost magical. 

Inside the music there was pain. There was misery. There was happiness. There was hope. Each emotion tied to the next, strung together like popcorn on a Christmas tree. It told of loneliness; of heart break; of loss. It soothed with joy, with laughter, with the gladness of being alive. The melodies wound their way into the listeners’ hearts; their breaths keeping time like a metronome. 

On stage, with her eyes closed against the world, she gave voice to everything inside of her. She opened a cage and let what was inside, out. Like jewels being uncovered in a mine, her words glittered in the darkened room and stage lights. After the pressure, the heat, the tumult of life, her voice became a diamond. It gleamed, it shone, it cut, and was all the more beautiful for it. 

When she stopped; when she had run out of words in her song; she stood still. She could feel the slight tremors of the audience through the wooden floor of the stage. She took a deep breath and held it; letting it out slowly. She kept her eyes closed; listening. 

There were no cries, no yells, or cat calls. The admiration was as pure as her voice. As she opened her eyes, the theater full of people seemed to take a breath all at once; like a wave retreating from the shore. She could see tear tracks on the cheeks of those nearest. They had lived her life in the span of her song, they felt her wounds, they had been healed by the music; just as she had. 

She began to smile; shyly, uncertain, and suddenly, all at once, everyone in the theater rose to their feet. The applause was deafening. The wave had returned to the shore in full force, crashing over her and covering her with the cool, powerful arms of the sea. This was the moment. She knew. She had won.


End file.
